


Happy Birthday!

by Anxious_Procrastinating



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Procrastinating/pseuds/Anxious_Procrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Laxus got expelled from the guild and next week it's his birthday! Even if he's far away, his Raijinshuu can't certainly give up on sending him the best present ever! What have they thought up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on FF.net on 1/03/2016)

One could think it was just an ordinary day at Fairy Tail, the guild was as rowdy as usual and nothing special had happened. The Raijinshuu begged to differ. They were seated at a table in the back of the main hall discussing a very important thing:

"Next week it's Laxus's birthday" stated Freed.

"Fuck, I'd completely forgotten!" exclaimed Bickslow slapping his forehead.

"It's no surprise. If it weren't for us you'd forget it every year" said Ever in resignation.

Bickslow scowled, he didn't like being reprimanded. "We have to get him a present anyhow"

"Yay! A present!" chirped his babies.

"But how do we send it to him? We have no idea of where he is"

"Let's not worry about that now, let's think about the gift: I might have a good idea" said Freed with a smirk.

His teammates and the babies got closer to listen to him and their smiles brightened at their friend's genius.

_A week later._

Laxus was very far from Magnolia, laying on a bed in a small inn he'd found on his way to nowhere in particular. It had been a month since his damn attempt at becoming the master of the guild. He missed every single one of his comrad- no, they weren't anymore. He still felt connected to them though, even if he had never shown much appreciation for them, he cared. The fighthing festival he'd organized was a really sick way of showing it. He regretted it. He wanted to protect his guild, he hated it when his family, his home, was being made fun of, but forcing all the members to fight each other so that only the strongest would remain apparently wasn't the best way to do it. Heh. His grandfather had said he was clumsy. He was sorry he hurt him, too, he imagined that his wasn't an easy choice. Plus, making him worried like that, his old man, he felt like shit. And his comrades too, he must have made them feel so despised and scared, that was really really bad.

He sighed and sat up with his head in his hands. It hurt. He felt particularly lonely that day, it was the first birthday in his whole life that he spent alone. He remembered the big parties they'd throw for him in the guild hall and all the presents and everyone's happy faces. But above all of it he remembered his Raijinshuu. The small gestures they made every day for him, the way they cheered him up when he felt so down like he was feeling in that moment.

Right then he heard a knock at the door, when he said to come in, an old woman, the owner of the inn, entered the room and gave him a colored box, saying that it was for him and then left him alone again. He examined the package and saw a small card. It said: "To: Laxus. From: Fairy Tail". After reading that, he hastily unpacked his present, both excited and moved at the same time for the gesture his family had done despite what he'd done to them. He found a video lacrima and immediately pressed play. The first thing he saw was his Raijinshuu and thought fondly: "I knew they wouldn't disappoint me". He didn't know if they had some sort of telepathy or something but the way they were always there for him, ready to make him feel better whenever he needed it, was something that went farther than magic and love.

He grinned as they shouted: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAXUS!"

"This is the first birthday you don't physically spend with the guild-"

Freed was cut off by Bickslow's babies who started bawling. "NOOOOOO! LAXUSSS!"

The seith mage had to calm them down: "Come on babies, you know Laxus is strong, he'll get through this". The wooden dolls just took to whimpering softly.

Laxus's smile turned bitter and matched the one of his friends.

Freed continued: "As I was saying, this is the first birthday that you physically don't spend at the guild, but this doesn't mean that we can't spiritually be together"

The scene moved and they set the camera in front of Team Natsu's table.

Ever started: "Guys, today it's Laxus's birthday, do you wanna tell him something nice?"

Natsu, who was leaning on Lucy's shoulder, immediately sprinted up: "Laxus? Where's Laxus?"

"He's not here..."

Poor Evergreen went ignored as Natsu jumped onto the table and screamed to the camera: "LAXUSSS! FIGHT MEEEE!"

Lucy facepalmed and told Natsu: "Aren't you capable of saying a simple 'Happy birthday'?"

"Fine, fine, happy birthday, now your present will be fighting with me!" he said with a brattish grin.

"What a shitty present" Gray chimed in.

"Aye! A fish would have been better!" Happy joined the conversation.

Natsu pretended not to hear what his Exceed said and focused on Gray's insult: "What did you say, icicle?"

"You heard me"

"You looking for a fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Before anything started though, the mighty Titania beat the crap out of the two mages who passed out. Juvia was nearby mourning her Gray-sama. When all the ruckus died out, Lucy spoke: "I know we don't know each other very well, but you're my comrade and I care about you too, Laxus. I hope you're doing fine out there and I wish you a happy birthday!"

Laxus noticed she'd spoken using the present tense.

Erza followed. At first she spoke with the Raijinshuu: "Guys, your idea is so beautiful, it shows how deeply you care for your friend!" her eyes were sparkling. Then she addressed herself to Laxus: "I can imagine how hard this period being on your own can be for you, but I think that if you keep your friends in your mind and in your heart they will give you the strength to go on! Have a nice birthday!"

Then there was a little blue haired girl that Laxus had never seen, seated at the table with them. Ever introduced her: "This girl is Wendy, a new member"

The girl smiled bashfully and said a weak: "Happy birthday Laxus-san!" then addressing herself to a white Exceed, she said: "Charle, say at least hello!". The cat only tsked.

"Aaaaand...let's go to another table!" said Bickslow erasing any trace of embarassment, sommersaulting towards where Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Jet and Droy were seated.

"Hey guys, today it's Laxus's birthday, wanna say hi?"

Jet and Droy immediately jumped behind Levy cowering in fear. "H-H-Hi L-Lax-xus" said Jet.

"H-Hap-p-py B-Birthday!" said Droy.

Levy smiled sweetly, way more at ease: "Hi Laxus! How are you doing? Spend a nice birthd-

The camera was abruptly moved and the image reflected Gajeel.

"Yeah yeah, happy birthday and all that crap! You're becoming an old man while I'm still young and sexy, are you jealous Light Bulb?" he said with a cheeky smile. Laxus heard Freed shouting in the background, telling him not to insult his idol. Gajeel completely ignored him and went on: "Well, you should be! Look at this!" he held up a small panther. "I have an Exceed too! And it's the coolest of all!" Lily merely raised a paw to say "Hi"

"Now you're the only Dragon Slayer who doesn't have one! Hahahaha loser!"

Evergreen moved the camera on her, so that Laxus wouldn't see Freed in his demon form mercilessly beating the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Let's go to someone else, huh?" she sweatdropped. She moved towards the counter, where Mira was serving Cana her usual barrel of beer. Elfman was sitting next to her, and as soon as he saw Evergreen, he approached her. "Hey Ever, what are you doing?"

"A present for Laxus, do you want to tell him happy birthday?"

"Of course! I wish you the manliest of birthdays Laxus! You're a real man!"

"Ummm...thanks" she said, then she moved closer to the two other girls who had heard and wanted to say something too.

"LAXUS! Long time no see, huh? I seriously miss you, no one else can handle alcohol like you. There are only pussies in this guild, the competitions are soooo boring" Cana sighed. "Well, since it's your birthday drink and party hard as if I were with you! Cheers!" she took a big swig from her barrel.

Mira was much more sober: "Hello Laxus! I wish you a happy birthday! You must feel lonely, but we always think about you. Even if you've been exiled you'll always have a family here, don't you ever forget it"

Those words meant a lot too.

Then Bickslow chimed in: "Aaaaannd back from the dead just for you, Liiiiisannaaaaaaa!"

The camera moved on an embarassed Lisanna, surrounded by Bickslow's babies.

"Hey Laxus! Ummm...surprise? It's so bad you're not here, I look forward to metting you again! For now, spend a nice birthday"

Freed came back again dusting his clothes off looking satisfied. Not much far, Gajeel was sprawled on the floor and had learned not to mess with the Raijinshuu.

The next table was that of Macao, Wakaba and Romeo.

After wishing Laxus a happy birthday, Wakaba lit a cigar and commented: "Can't believe that little brat got this old"

To which Macao responded: "I remember him playing around the guild, like Romeo. He was around his age"

"Does this mean that I can become as strong as Laxus-nii?" asked said boy with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Of course you can" said Ever, gently patting him on the head, almost in a motherly way.

The Raijinshuu continued the tour until there was only one person left: Makarov.

The Master was in his office doing paperwork and cursing the day he'd allowed Team Natsu to go on missions. Freed gently knocked at the door and the old man said that they could come in.

"How can I help you?"

"We're making Laxus a present, it's a video of all the guild members saying hello or telling him happy birthday. Do you want to say something too?"

Makarov didn't know if he had to make a scene because Laxus was exiled and all that stuff or just show his true emotions. He opted for the latter.

"Thank you, for doing all this" he said moved. "I'd like to say something, but in private"

"Of course"

Freed gave Makarov the lacrima and left with the other two. With his superhearing Laxus heard Bickslow distantly whisper: "Doesn't he know that we can watch his part of the video?" and a faint smack of Evergreen's fan. "That wouldn't be respectful!"

His grandfather seemed oblivious to what was happening just outside his door. He spoke softly: "My child, happy birthday" he smiled. "You've grown so much in such a little time. Growth is not just a mere number that increases every year, but something extremely intimate and personal. I know your situation isn't easy, but I'm so proud of you for taking the responsibility of your actions, you've become a man. A good one. You've always been good, that's why those friends of yours are so attracted to you. I'm so happy that you found them, they really love you. You do well, cherishing them like this. I hope you're alright and I love you too"

The video ended with Makarov's teary smile.

Laxus was so entranced by what happened in the lacrima that he didn't realize he was crying until it all stopped. He wiped his tears away but he couldn't stop them from flowing. That video had made him laugh, smile with fondness, tear up and openly cry. What his grandfather had said was true: the best present ever, from the best friends ever.


End file.
